


Rose blossoms once more

by ElennaLyu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElennaLyu/pseuds/ElennaLyu
Summary: 13年老文again，没来得及收入无料，个人很喜欢的一篇。题目来源于《维斯特洛往事：提利尔家族》中玛格丽解说的最后一句：Mountains went dry, winter yields to spring, and rose blossoms once more. 山峦穷尽，冬往春至，花开如故。
Relationships: Renly Baratheon/Loras Tyrell





	Rose blossoms once more

洛拉斯•提利尔在他能够这么做的那一刻就朝红堡大厅外走去。他的肩膀这一年来又宽了些，却终究是没能达到加兰的程度。白袍掠起来猎猎生风，底下空气鼓出饱满的声响，仿佛面朝狭海扬起浩大的风帆。玛格丽脸前的碎发像秋末一簇将死的蒲苇般在他掀起的风里颤个不停。他咬着牙根从她面前快步过去。  
王后和她的女伴们踢踢踏踏的脚步声一刻不停地尾随着他，仿佛秋末最后一群金色翅膀的蝴蝶隆隆掠过高庭丰收的田野，亮晶晶的鳞粉洒在麦子锐利的穗尖上。蝴蝶振翅高飞，在他胸膛里荡起瓦雷利亚倾颓一般令人心悸的浩大声响，然后成片地枯萎死去。唯一剩下的一只蝴蝶追着他上了楼，拖鞋踢踏作响。它有着他妹妹小鹿般甜美忧伤的眼睛。他闭上眼强行把那张脸赶出脑海，重重关上了他御林铁卫的小卧室那扇苍老的木门，深吸了一口气，坐进床垫里开始想念。

***

高庭的百花骑士用力踢了踢马刺，胯下的坐骑发出一声惊天动地的嘶鸣，猛地朝前冲去。这对洛拉斯的骑术而言实在不值一提，他一夹马腹，轻轻松松地从队中到了队首。君临已经远远落在他视线之外，不用看到那座曝晒在夏末凉凉的阳光下，尸体般滋生蛆虫的城市让他舒服了不少。  
自匆匆收拾细软逃出君临以来已经过去了整整一天。他勒了勒马好与蓝礼并肩骑行，侧过脸观察他的爱人，漆黑如夜的长发落在眼前，他看不清他的神情。  
“你还好吧，蓝礼？”他压低声音问，克制住了撩开蓝礼眼前碎发的冲动。他们在君临的人不多，随行返回风息堡的队伍远称不上浩浩荡荡。然而他想这会儿可不是和蓝礼说悄悄话的好时机。  
年轻的风息堡公爵抿了抿形状鲜明的下唇，没有说话。洛拉斯轻轻叹了口气，他不喜欢看到这样的蓝礼。那对海一般的眼睛藏在碎发下面，如同风雨欲来的狭海那样笼着一层沉云。  
“劳勃死了。”蓝礼忽然说。  
我知道——他差点就这么说出口了，整个君临的人都知道国王驾崩的事，不出半个月整个王国就会知道。然而他及时刹住，他很清楚蓝礼一点也不期待那样的回答。  
于是他侧着脸望向他的爱人，马蹄沿路踩断秋草，植物伤口里渗出味道浓郁的汁液。  
“我没想过他会死。”蓝礼自顾自说了下去，蔚蓝的眼神飘向远处国王大道的尽头，声音却恰到好处地控制在他和洛拉斯之间，“他是我哥哥，却比我大了十五岁——在他当上国王之前，我几乎对他没有多少印象。他把风息堡封给了我，然后史坦尼斯也走了。我们三个几乎没在一块儿过。我没想过，风息堡…”  
“你做得很好。”洛拉斯忍不住打断他，为自己口吻中的高亢有些汗颜，“劳勃的决定不是你的错。而我想没有人比你更适合当风息堡公爵了…第一次来到它门前的时候我简直不敢想象，这居然是一座热情温暖的城堡。”  
蓝礼愁苦地笑了笑，绣着金色宝冠雄鹿的黑斗篷在弥漫着枯草味的空气里猎猎生风，半侧健硕的身体都被阳光浸得发白，宛如一片虚晃的剪影。洛拉斯不安地吸了口气，扯着马缰靠近了些。  
“你为他的死悲伤吗？”他有些不确定地问。  
“或许吧。”蓝礼似乎对他的接近无动于衷，这让他更加惶惑起来，“你知道，我和劳勃算不上亲近，他不算是个好哥哥，但是…”  
洛拉斯仰头看了一眼渐浓的天色，稀薄的云层散射着斐斐的日光，天空像被蹩脚的洗衣女工漂了一整天的水似的，呈一种毫无生色的白。鸟雀不祥地四下哀叫。  
“这真是太糟了。”他垂下头令视线与蓝礼持平，他们之间几乎没有任何避讳，“我没法想象维拉斯离开我们，他第一次长枪比武时的事故把我们吓坏了。母亲从早晨哭到深夜，玛格丽还什么都不明白，总是怯怯地跟在学士或加兰后面。幸好维拉斯活了下来。在高庭…”  
“别说了，洛拉斯。”  
他一怔，猛地停下话头。他反复咀嚼着那短短的几个音节，也未能从里面掘出一星半点责备的意味。蓝礼的口吻就像是谈论去林子里打只兔子来当晚餐一样温文尔雅而漫不经心，然而笑意从他的嘴角被抽走了，留下一大片空荡荡的凉。  
洛拉斯猛地顺着他的动作勒住马，坐骑高高仰起头，又是一声长啸。然而蓝礼却在他安抚马匹的时候对随行在后的两个骑士交代了几句，便一扬长鞭，在空气里割出一道尖锐的啸鸣。  
他想也没想就策马追上去。

追上蓝礼的时候洛拉斯算不清自己已经沿着国王大道奔出几里地，两侧远处绵延的丘陵上下起伏，上面布满乱糟糟的柞树和哨兵树，仿佛从刚才开始已经换了好几拨景象，一切却又从未真正不同。他们的马早已气喘吁吁，从粗大的鼻孔里喷出白茫茫的鼻息，即使是他这样了不起的骑手也不禁被颠得四肢麻木。  
他勒住马，翻身稳稳落在坚硬的地面上，转身才发现蓝礼早已栓好了马，天青石色的目光沉沉地落在他身上，仿佛风暴地傍晚森林幽蓝的轮廓。  
他的主君抽出佩剑指向他，他心口一窒，寒冽的刃光裹着男人刀削般的倒影，像是某种致命的爱意般四下流溢。有那么一会儿他甚至相信自己会心甘情愿地吻蓝礼的剑刃，如同吻他玫瑰色的唇一般，甘之如饴地为他鲜血淋漓。  
剑光忽地一闪，直指他的鼻尖。他陡然清醒过来，蓝礼的佩剑不是瓦雷利亚钢，色泽并不沉黯，像是那个人本身一样流光溢彩，纯粹得令他目眩。  
他稍稍扬起脸面对蓝礼——他似乎永远也长不到蓝礼的高度了。洛拉斯努力摆出一个骑士对上对手的表情，在他的公爵朗朗的笑容中迅速垮塌成一个弯起的弧度。  
“来，洛拉斯，”蓝礼抛给他一个如同暴雨后的洋面般熹微灿烂的微笑，眼中流光潋潋，“陪我练剑。”

洛拉斯一个平刺，同时轻捷地闪开，刃光流畅地从他身边曳过去，像他站在风息堡城垛上往下看时海面上骤起的一道白浪。  
蓝礼不慌不忙地收回动作——这对他来说轻而易举，尽管厌恶一切流血和战争，他依然算得上是个还不错的战士。他始终比洛拉斯高了一头，肩膀更宽，像传说中年轻的劳勃那样英挺有力。洛拉斯向后一步，沉下重心。  
他们之中他才是那个使剑的好手。  
他往另一个方向闪去，巧妙地躲开剑锋。他从来不会轻易格住蓝礼的剑——臂力不是他的强项。他天生骨架纤细，轮廓像妹妹一样柔和，不过在风息堡度过的少年岁月里有蓝礼的庇护，他受到的讥笑竟比加兰还少些。  
他像一条日落之海里的蛟龙般腾挪，闪过几个攻势。蓝礼蜜色的额头上渗出细细的汗珠，像阳光下沾着露水的桃子那样闪着柔和的光。他可以轻而易举地看到没有穿甲胄的男人起伏的胸膛，裹在微微汗湿的墨绿衣衫下面，仿佛大片缄默的森林。  
洛拉斯握紧了剑静静地凝视蓝礼，恪守他在校场和比武大会上学到的技巧和信条。他想要快点分出胜负。和他的爱人拿真剑比试可不是个好主意，他不想看到蓝礼受到任何伤害。  
日光渐沉，空气漂得煞白，男人修长的身影隐隐绰绰地落在里面。蓝礼狡黠一笑，牙齿闪过一道彗星般的光。  
洛拉斯本能地顺着剑风袭来的方向侧身，随即意识到一切终究还是太晚了。脸侧几簇栗色发梢像秋天被遗弃的麦秆那样在风中打了个转，打出一个优美的光晕，然后散逸得干干净净，在世间再也捞不出半点痕迹。  
他堪堪稳住重心的时候蓝礼已经垂下了剑，重重坐在一块覆满青苔的大石头上，呼出一口浓重的气息，鬓边的黑发惶然地颤了颤。  
“好吧，你赢了。”洛拉斯把剑收回剑鞘，确认没有人跟上来之后坐在了他的主君身边。植物崩裂的经脉里渗出沁鼻的生命气息，汁液在亚麻马裤下面横流，染上一块块草绿色的污渍。  
蓝礼扬了扬嘴角。  
“你不喜欢比试。”话语脱口而出，他顿了一下，说了下去，“我是说…你做得还不错，但是你从来不喜欢它们，无论是剑还是长枪…”  
“是啊，”蓝礼忽然伸手揉了揉他的头顶，顿时更多乱糟糟的碎发落在眼前，视线被筛得支离破碎，“你知道吗，洛拉斯，劳勃和史坦尼斯都致力于把我培养成一个战士，就像他们自己一样——虽然他们俩互相之间没有一点儿相像之处。他们对我除此之外的生活都毫不关心。”  
洛拉斯胡乱地拨了拨头发，好让自己看清蓝礼的脸。他伸手覆上风息堡公爵颀长而宽阔的手，蓝礼轻巧地一旋手腕，反握住他。  
“我很抱歉。”他想了想说，“我不该提起劳勃…”蓝礼噗嗤一笑。  
“这可不怨你。”掌心紧了紧，那股湿暖的热度让他安心下来，“接下来维斯特洛上下都会把劳勃挂在嘴边啦。他们会说，愿七神祝福我们伟大的先王，拜拉席恩家族的劳勃一世陛下，哦，愿他安息。你瞧，不出几个月，小村子里的穷修士就能把我们亲爱的劳勃那串头衔念得比《七星圣经》还要熟练咯。”  
他们肩并着肩浅浅笑起来。洛拉斯恍惚想起在风息堡壁炉熊熊的大厅里他们总是能放声大笑的，公爵带头第一个笑起来，骑士们牵动嘴角，侍女捂着娇俏泛红的脸咯咯偷笑，酒香四溢，炭木发出安静而温柔的噼啪声。  
“你知道，我和劳勃的羁绊算不上深，可他是我的哥哥和国王。”蓝礼顺手扯下一片滑溜溜的苔藓，几不可闻地叹了口气，“在劳勃治下当风息堡公爵，当法务大臣，这不难办到。但是…我想今后一切都会不一样了。”  
“不一样。”洛拉斯点了点头，轻柔地倚在男人宽阔的肩上，闻到蒸腾而起的汗味，“你会比劳勃强，比乔弗里更好得多，一切都会变得更好。”  
蓝礼笑着一把将他揽到胸前，动作带起一阵沙沙的响声，几只翠绿的蟋蟀慌慌张张地跃出老远。  
“你在担心呢。”他甚至没用上询问的语气，闭上眼感受对方的呼吸，草液和汗水的气味混在一块，他的嗅觉被整个笼在里面。  
“凛冬就要到来了。”蓝礼故作深沉的口吻让他毫不客气地笑了出来，“兰尼斯特已经掌握君临，权倾朝野。史塔克会找他们麻烦，北方佬将给我们所有人带来凛冬。史坦尼斯知道劳勃的孩子是乱伦的种。他会起兵的，如果有什么是史坦尼斯最想要的，那就是‘按律法属于他的东西’。”  
“你不怕他们。”洛拉斯斩钉截铁地下了结论。接下来他们谁都没有说话。麻雀扑簌簌地飞起，撞进白茫茫的辽阔苍穹，像世界上的最后一群鸟仓皇飞过干枯的原野。  
蓝礼笑着揉了揉他的肩，那里已渐显成年人的棱角。他从中尝出了些叫人舌根苦涩的味道，不禁心如刀绞。他是如此眷恋蓝礼那温和斐然的笑容。  
“那么我们回家。”他猛地坐起来，蔚蓝色的目光有些困惑地沉在他肩上。  
“我们回风息堡。”他有些讪讪地解释道，“关上大门，让史塔克和兰尼斯特，还有史坦尼斯去打仗。然后我们向最后的胜利者称臣，他会原谅我们，一切都和过去一样。风息堡会保护我们，你哥哥曾经坚守了它那么久，不是吗？我们不会流血，我知道你讨厌流血。”  
这次蓝礼真的苦笑出了声音。  
“你父亲会杀了我的。”他轻柔地拥抱了他，心跳声在他们中间隆隆回荡，“他可指望着家族里出一位王后呢。”  
“他做不到。”洛拉斯吻了吻那皎洁如月的面颊，“我会阻止他。没有人可以伤害你，除非我死——”  
他没有再说下去，覆着一层均匀薄茧的手指轻柔地阻止了他。他顺着鼻尖的方向看过去，他的爱人浅笑宴宴，天青石色的瞳底流转光华，他看见自己的模样浮现其中，像河湾地盛夏时分一汪生机勃勃的池水。它仿佛是从上个冬天起冰封至今，茂密的芦苇依旧生鲜碧绿，如同代代不息的玫瑰般鲜艳。  
“我不怕他们任何人。”蓝礼用他刚刚巧能听见的音量柔声说，“风息堡没能保护末代风暴王，而我拥有的也不只是风息堡。”  
他想起了风暴地延绵的墨绿色丘陵和汹涌尖啸的怒海，从一百五十尺下面不灭不休地拍打着白花花的海岸，从未停止对杜伦后代的拷问。  
于是他把脸埋进男人的颈窝，全身心地靠上去。  
“洛拉斯，”蓝礼抚了抚他脑后打着细卷的长发，“你知道，我讨厌用剑和长枪来解决问题，虽然那的确有效。做国王是个复杂的活计，但是我想我能试试看。”  
“那就让我来为你挥剑。”他闷闷地回答，蓝礼在他耳边笑了笑，扇起一股温热的气息，“然后我们回家，带着人们想都不敢想的荣耀，一路都有歌手为我们高歌。风暴地和高庭将托着你的王冠，七国上下都能看到它。那时夏天会到来，玫瑰从临冬城开到多恩，鲜花将爬满每座城堡的石墙。”  
“说实在的，洛拉斯，我一直弄不清家是个什么玩意儿。”他的国王状似漫不经心地吻他的耳后，“也许一切过后你可以邀请我去高庭。”  
“我会和你在一起。”  
他们分享了一个吻，在蓝礼摩挲他的牙根时他总算含住了那一片丰润的玫瑰色。他小心品尝着他深爱的男人喉间渗出的每一缕气息，他预感今后他们将走到谁都无法预料的地方去。而他已准备好与蓝礼策马同行。  
风息堡公爵——他的新王放开他，这回他们大笑起来，翻身上马，扬鞭朝他们并肩成长的那片怒海与山石之地而去。

***

门訇然洞开，漂白淡漠的阳光刹那间浸没了他，眼角一阵酸楚。有那么一瞬间他想要缩进红堡历经三个世纪风雨蚀刻的石墙里去，假装洛拉斯•提利尔从未存在在世上过。  
玛格丽气势汹汹地打开了门——独自一人，没有带任何女伴。王后在看到他的一瞬间就泄了气，那股与他们的祖母何其相似的气焰像是最后一只蝴蝶的生命般，在凛冬将至的寒意里飘零得无声无息。她栗色的眼睛静静注视着他，用力呼出一大口气。  
“你不能去龙石岛，洛拉斯。”她开门见山地说。  
“我必须去。”他扬起脸，苦涩一笑。  
“不，”玛格丽痛苦地摇了摇头，满头漂亮的卷发像被风拂过的麦田那样漾起阵阵波浪，“你不能，洛拉斯，你会死的。”  
“我不会。”他试着用上破绽百出的安慰口吻，“我会平安归来，为你带来好消息，我亲爱的妹妹。”  
“不要，洛拉斯，不要。”她在他面前蹲下，湿润的眼睛像是抛了光的琥珀那样亮得令人心碎，“我知道你为什么这样做，我求你不要去。”  
“可我总得做点什么。”他苦笑着摸了摸她头顶梳得整整齐齐的发路，掌心纵横交错。  
“你什么都不能为他做了，”少女哽咽着低声说，“你什么都不能做了，洛拉斯，他已经死了。”  
话梗在喉头，他张了张口，吸进君临混着老鼠和稻草味的寒冷空气，呛得剧烈咳嗽起来。城市像一具被开膛破肚的尸体，仰面朝上，腐烂的腹腔里爬满谎言和憎恶的蛆虫，在太阳底下丑恶而热情地燃烧起来，声音被红堡的石墙筛得并不真切。  
“他会是最好的国王。”他喃喃地对空无一人的墙角说。  
“不，洛拉斯，求你别说了。”玛格丽慌张地四下张望，“我们这是在君临！”  
“他仁慈、高贵，对老爷们和农民一样宽和。”他茫然地翕动嘴唇，“他厌恶战争和流血，他不喜欢剥夺他人的生命。他懂得宽容和温柔，他懂得爱。”  
“别再说了，我知道，”玛格丽红着眼睛奋力点头，“我知道。”  
“可是他已经死了。”  
玛格丽趴在他肩头呜咽起来，他贴上她满是泪痕的脸，在自己脸上沾满泪水，接着像是松了一口气般，放心地开始哭泣。

Fin.


End file.
